


Let's test this out! (Short STORY WITH NO SMUT! Connor and Reader)

by orphan_account



Series: Connor and Reader Friendships [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I Tried, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Reader-Insert, Short, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why not test out the Reader who likes Connor as a friend?Sorry, this is my first time writing a fanfic for this fandom. This time, it's one short story and no sex! Hahahaha, no sex!I gave a reader a name, and her name is Riya. She's just an 18 year old and you'll find out.





	Let's test this out! (Short STORY WITH NO SMUT! Connor and Reader)

At the park, where you and Connor were so annoying to the other people who don't give a shit about you two guys. Connor was looking at the pond, looking at the beautiful ducks quack and quack. He just fantasized about those ducks, duh, he's so bad at this. 

You then looked at the android detective, just looking at the ducks, "Connor," you groaned at him, "What the fuck you're looking at ducks?" He just sat there and watched the ducks swam, and he's an asshole, literally. His circle is blue, and stays blue at all times.. Weird.

You got very impatient at him and said angrily, "Connor, I know damn well that you ain't trying to annoy me!" Connor finally responses to your angry statement, "Riya, I'm watching the ducks." 

"Connor, come on, we needed to go right now to CyberLife -" You cut off your sentence by Connor looking at you questionably. 

"What do you mean? I already have infiltrated it a year ago, Riya." Connor raised one eyebrow at you and smiled at you, and he was right. It is 2039. Yeah, probably. 

"Oh, shit." You muttered something, and said apologetically, "Sorry, I forgot about it." 

Connor nodded at you, agreeing with your unexpected reasons. You wasn't good at keeping up, though. 


End file.
